


【斯哈】教训

by Nonsenve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Severus Snape/Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsenve/pseuds/Nonsenve
Summary: 是双性哈和spanking！沿用了Jealous的双Snape设定！
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	【斯哈】教训

Severus关上门，他将眼神挪到那个一脸好奇观察四周环境的绿眼睛男孩身上。  
“所以有什么事吗，Severus？”Harry看着和现在的自己差不多年纪的斯莱特林，有些好奇地发问，他亲亲密密地凑上前，冲对方的嘴巴亲了一口。以往这一招让他在对付这个爱人的时候战无不胜，但是今天这个必杀技似乎失灵了。他不为所动地接受了，就像那些收受了了贿赂的官员拿了钱不办事，还美名其曰只贪赃不违法。  
“他就让你这种样子……到处乱跑？”Severus黑色的眼睛紧紧地锁定在那个穿着格兰芬多院服的男孩身上，他今天忽然在课堂上发现自己身边忽然坐下了一个人，扭头一看Harry·Potter变小了一号正冲他微笑。  
“嘘，Snape可不知道。我偷偷喝了他的魔药。”Harry比出一个噤声的手势，笑眯眯地对Severus说。  
“偷喝魔药？”Severus重复了一遍，黑色的眼睛看不出什么情绪，“你要干什么？”他想起那些好奇的、惊艳的视线一整节课都在他旁边这个人的身上徘徊。  
“我就是有些怀念嘛，青春是一件多么美好的事情呀！”Harry自顾自地抒发自己的感慨，没有注意到站在他对面的人忽然沉抑的脸色。  
“那么——你想要怀念的就是这种感觉吗？”Harry眼睁睁地看着对方不知道从哪里摸出了一封粉红色的信，拿在手里扬了扬。  
Harry知道年轻的这个爱人在表情管理上向来不如年长者，所以他清清楚楚地在对方的脸上看到“你死定了”这句话。  
不妙不妙。  
“那我总也要在人家看不到的地方丢掉啊！”Harry辩解着，在黑色眼睛的注视下显得并不是那么地有说服力。他心里有些欲哭无泪，不过就是出于对自己魅力的虚荣，想要留着回去向Snape证明自己多受欢迎，怎么就到了Severus的手里了呢？  
Severus甚至都没有抽出魔杖，Harry眼睁睁地看着那封信在他的手里化为灰烬，他开始有种大难临头的预感，他开始往门边摸索，“你，你不要生气嘛，我下次不收就好了嘛！”  
“你以为这是收不收的问题吗？”Severus皱起眉头，语气里带着点严肃。  
Harry忽然觉得有些委屈，“你以为你是谁啊，敢这么管教我？”他撅着嘴，这明明不是什么很严重的事情，为什么要用这种语气跟他说话。  
Severus上下看了他两眼，忽然嗤笑，“我为什么不能够管你？”他的脸上带着种嘲讽，“如果你只认可那个老家伙，”他别有深意地开口，“我们可是同一个人，懂吗？”  
很显然，Harry不懂。  
他的困惑一闪而逝，但是仍然嘴硬着，“让我离开，否则我……”他想了半天说不出个威胁的理由。  
Severus将门又加上了一道锁，“我以为按照你现在的样子，最好对前辈有那么些尊敬——Harry学弟。”  
Harry简直要被这个人的蹬鼻子上脸所震惊，格兰芬多的倔强适时地控制了他，“如果我说——我不呢？”他极少表现出挑衅，但这不意味着他不会。  
“你让我不高兴了，”Severus黑沉沉的眼睛盯着他，用一种类似于自言自语的语调，“我得让你知道你是多么地疏于管教，如果另一个我管不好你，那我不介意代劳。”或者说是非常期待。  
Harry从他的表情上看出，Severus这回是来真的，起码现在是认真的，但他才不会这么轻易地低头，总不能每个人都能够命令他吧？他咬着嘴巴气鼓鼓地想，摸出了自己魔杖，不知道自己这个动作才真的激怒了对方。

败落也同样迅速得让他出乎意料。  
“这不公平！”他以为自己的魔咒击中了对方，上前查看的时候才被善于伪装的Severus迅速地放倒。  
“先抽出魔杖的人是你，”Severus用一个嘲笑的眼神配合自己的表述，让Harry的不自量力变得更加地明显，“而我想现在你必须好好地接受自己的惩罚了。”  
在第一个巴掌抽下来的时候，Harry还没反应过来。  
“你干什么，啊——”他的裤子被扒下来的时候，他以为这或许就是屁股遭罪就能够解决的事情，但是很显然这个遭罪和他想象中的完全不同。  
第二个巴掌非常快地又落了下来，他被脸朝下地摁在Severus的大腿上，脸上还写着对这个事态发展的毫无预料，他的屁股已经被狠狠地抽到一旁颤动着回归原位。  
好疼！他在Severus的大腿上挣扎，可是无能为力，而Severus也不会在这个时候停下，他一巴掌接着一巴掌毫不留情，力道迅猛又沉重，将Harry的那些挣扎又一下下地抽回原地再打碎。  
“放开我放开我！你干什么！”Harry在这个时候才发现自己不仅在狡诈上比不过对方（他坚称刚刚的决斗是由于Severus耍诈，而不是因为对方在他反应不过来的时候用了一个他没有见过的魔咒），在力量上也处于绝对的弱势。他感受到他的臀尖，就是最敏感的那个地方，现在被一股又一股沉重的力道撞击，但这种沉重完全不同于他与任何一个Severus·Snape交媾的时候他们的胯部撞在臀部的感觉。他在求饶了两声之后就闭了嘴，因为很明显施暴者并没有要放过他的意思。他决定用沉默和忍耐来对抗这种力量上的强迫。  
Harry咬着牙，泪水早就在他的眼框里打转，一半因为疼痛，一半因为屈辱，这种惩罚方式比起大庭广众之下被打倒在地还让他难受，起码那个时候还有人能够帮他一起同仇敌忾，而现在，他必须独自忍受这种最私密部位的被人侵袭。  
他努力不发出声音，可是带着疼痛的闷哼不受控制地从喉咙里溢出，直到他再一次地感觉到在大力的击打下他的屁股像是他最喜欢的约克郡布丁一样摇晃，“别打了！快停下！”求饶与眼泪一起淌出，他觉得自己的屁股在发胀，带着新鲜出炉的热气，疼痛让他的感官极为敏感。  
落在他屁股上的力道并没有停止，说明力道的主人还没听到他想听的话。Harry知道不管是Snape还是Severus，他们并不是脾气暴虐的人，他泪眼朦胧地开始动用自己的脑子艰难回想刚刚发生的一切。  
“我错了！求求你不要打我了！”Harry觉得自己是凄惨地喊出这句话。  
Severus果然停了下来，但是他压在Harry背上的力量没有半点的放松，“我假设你知道自己错在哪里了？”他慢条斯理地揉着红成一片的臀肉，暧昧的力道稍微减轻了一点Harry情绪上的委屈。  
“我……”Harry有些不情愿的开口，但是安抚那些委屈臀肉的手危险地停了下来，危机意识让Harry顾不得自己的面子，“我不该收别人的情书！我应该当时就还给人家！”他带着哭腔地喊。  
“还有呢？”Severus对这个结果并不出乎意料，他同时也承认自己还有那么一些坏心眼，于是他慢条斯理地问，一点都不像是个被惹怒了的人。  
“还，还有什么呀？”Harry不明白，他扭过头，看向那个比他现在的身体还大那么一两岁的少年。因为哭泣而潮红的脸色和湿润的眼睛让Severus一愣。  
“再想。”他没有表现出自己动摇的手掌再度坚定地扬起，但是下落的位置却开始偏移他的本心。  
Harry欲哭无泪，他咬着下唇，疼痛一股股地传来。他不是一个脆弱的、不能够忍受疼痛的人，但是当这种痛是最亲密的人带给他的时候，就被放大了。  
“Severus，求求你了，”他啜泣着，“放过我吧。”  
“唔，接近了那么一点，再想。”Severus摸了摸那可怜的臀肉，血液的堆积让它变得有些发热，红肿让它的手感变得更加丰满了点。  
Harry觉得自己的屁股大概要烂掉了？或者是红到发亮？他同时感觉到自己某个部位在隐秘地觉醒，有些温热的液体从某个部位开始流出，而刚刚或许是由于疼痛？他现在才感觉到更加的不妙，尤其是他的在一定的时间内回答不出的时候，他相信Severus还会对他的屁股继续下手。  
果然，他感觉Severus又抬起了自己的巴掌——  
“请不要打我！Severus学长！”他闭着眼睛、颤抖着喊出这句话。  
“很好，我想你现在很清楚自己错在哪里了。”他的心随着Severus的话要放回原位，但是Severus下一句话又让他意识到这件事还没完。  
他说，“那么现在我们要算算你把我的袍子弄脏了这笔帐了。”Harry眼睁睁地看着那根还没彻底被魔药熏染变黄的手指从自己压住的袍子处沾了一点粘稠的液体伸到他的眼前。  
Harry简直想要羞耻地找个坑将自己埋进去，如果他找得到的话。但是在这个时候他感到自己的小腹被什么发硬发烫的东西抵住。他有了一个猜想，扭过头看见Severus理所当然的表情。  
“你是早有预谋的！你就是趁着Snape没有空才找了机会对我下手！”拆穿一个刚刚对他施暴的家伙让Harry感到扬眉吐气，尽管他现在还光着屁股趴在人家的大腿上。  
Severus摇头，“你不明白吗，我们是同一个人。”他看到Harry还陷入在那种看穿真相的得意中，无奈地摇了摇头，但他同时心里也觉得这个家伙真是傻得可爱，那些烦躁的情绪在此刻像是从没有出现过一样。  
“那么我们现在必须来处理我的袍子的问题了。”Severus宣布，而毫不意外地趴在他身上的这个家伙又活像搁浅的海豚一样扭动个不停。  
“嘿！你不能在揍了我之后又想着来操我，明白吗？”Harry试图跟他讲道理，他用手撑起自己的身体，将腰扭转出一个不可思议的弧度，瞪着那个打了自己之后又跟无事发生一样的人。  
Severus挑眉，为这种奇异的柔韧感到惊叹，他想了想衣服下的光景，觉得去他妈的道理。  
“你都这样了还想要出去？”他掰开Harry的红肿到发烫的臀瓣，不合时宜地想到Harry之前被他和另一个自己同样也是干到屁股发红的场景，他伸出手按压了一下前后两个洞，淫靡的丝在他的指尖拉扯，泛出亮光，在昏暗的室内偏偏看的一清二楚。  
“这都怪你！”Harry的眼底又开始泛出水光，但与之前出现过的那种性质并不相同，“你要是不要打我，那么我们现在完全可以坐在大厅好好吃饭。”  
“噢，那么你是在指责我没能够让你填饱肚子？”Severus的指尖在前一个洞口那里摩梭着，连带着Harry前面那根底下的两个小球也被很好地照顾着。  
Harry知道自己在这个时候应该躲开，显示出自己应有的骨气，但是让他放松和紧绷（另一种层面上）的触感又让他忍不住开始翘着屁股去迎合，这让他觉得自己可悲极了，“你不就是把我当成了一个Severus·Snape的专属bitch吗？”  
“我很高兴你终于开始意识到我们俩是同一人的这个事实。”Severus假笑了一下，尽管Harry看不到。他一开始还有些担心这里没有什么可以润滑的东西，但是很显然，Harry的女穴很是尽职地发挥了那项功能——他现在简直湿透了。  
Severus伸进一根手指，Harry每次在任何一个爱人发挥手指头的这项功能时，总是忍不住要用那个部位惊叹怎么能够有人的手指能够那么长，然后再联系起手指和性功能之间的关系，“别，那里，那里太刺激了。”他抓住了Severus大腿上得袍子，将它们捏到起皱，尽管再这个时候他们谁都不会在意这件事情。  
“趴好。”Severus又拍了一下Harry的屁股，虽然这一次他并没有带着什么教训的意味，但是饱受摧残的臀部比起平时敏感了更多。  
“啊！你又打我！”Harry从Severus的身上滚下来，他捂着自己终于回到自由的空气里畅快呼吸的屁股肉，由于红肿他甚至有种接触到了空气的面积更大的错觉，这让他自以为恶狠狠地盯着Severus。  
“如果你还想继续拖延时间——”Severus抖了抖自己深色的巫师袍，上面一摊亮晶晶湿哒哒的水渍，“等到这些干掉的时候，它就会变成白色的东西附着在我的袍子上，那个时候要是有人问我为什么穿着脏掉的衣服，我就让他来问问你下面这张嘴。”  
Harry深感自己受到了威胁，但是从刚刚两个人拿着魔杖的对决看来，他知道按照现在这样一个一瘸一拐的自己，更加不是Severus的对手。他委委屈屈地决定要找那个年长的爱人让他好好教训一下这个对他毫不客气的混蛋。但是现在，他选择识时务者为俊杰。  
Severus看到被扒掉裤子的Harry那根从凌乱衣袍中露出的肉棒，在可怜兮兮地流泪，他不可抑制地扯了扯自己的嘴角。噢，他的Bitch Harry。  
在Harry一脸不情愿（但实际上他摆好姿势的动作很快）地趴好撅起屁股的时候，Severus的手指几乎在下一秒就插了进来。Harry不自觉地随着手指的摸索抽插而摆起来，但他不自觉地咬着嘴唇，开始期待接下来要发生的事情。可悲的淫荡，但是那又有什么关系呢？毕竟他不是那种对着任何人都能够发情的荡妇。  
在那根手指总是有意地绕开那个能够让他快乐的开关时，Harry开始有些难以忍耐，他迎合着Severus手指的动作，一边意有所指地发问，“你要进来了吗？”他绞紧了对方的手指，使劲地暗示。  
“饿？”Severus一语双关地发问，他语气里带着种大发慈悲，“好吧，但是我们今天必须慢一点。”  
Harry发了昏的脑袋才不去想那里的慢一点是什么意思，他只是以为这将是一场将节奏拉长的性爱，在Severus将阴茎慢慢陷入他的体内的时候，他几乎要为此欢欣鼓舞。他驯从地允许Severus将自己的外袍脱掉，而Severus满意地发现无论是在室内发出莹白的光的肌肤还是脊柱那浅浅的凹陷，都确实如同他印象里那样美好。  
他捏了捏在被空气中的温度同化的有些微凉的乳尖，在听到Harry发出坦诚的呻吟时放开他，然后将手指在肛门的位置摩梭。  
“不要，不要摸那里。”Harry不适地扭动，他只想赶紧结束这场充满了委屈（和单方面被揍）的性爱，然后扑到年长的爱人怀里大哭，最后再用几天不搭理现在这个将阴茎插在他身上的Severus作为自己怒气的结束。  
但是Severus恶劣地掐了一把残留着痛感的臀部，“别躲。”他“啧”了一声，下半身的反馈让他终于忍不住说了，“明明疼痛让你更有感觉不是吗？”他刺破Harry的感受，毫不顾忌这会不会让Harry无地自容。  
Harry的确不敢再躲，他调整自己的呼吸，让第三根手指插进肛门，然后在摸上前列腺的时候忍不住狠狠地夹住体内那根属于Severus的阴茎然后开始发抖。但是在Severus将手指收回，把住Harry相对浑圆挺翘的臀部来说显得纤细的腰身的时候，困惑还没来得及发出，就被忽然大力的操干拽着脚踝往欲望的深渊里陷入。  
Harry在这个时候忽然有些明白了Severus唤醒他前列腺的用心——他进的很深，似乎都要顶到了自己的宫口，但是隔着一层说不上很薄还是很厚的肉壁，他觉得后面那个洞里也开始缩紧着要填入点什么。  
而那在经历了残忍的拍打之后的屁股，这个时候被Severus抓在手里揉捏，弄成各种他想要的形状，又或者是往中间挤——这让他在顶进去的时候能够挤到可以引发Harry最激烈高潮下的尖叫。  
说实话他摁着Harry打的时候也不是没有心软过，但是就他现在能够感受到的比起以往来说更加热情的穴肉让他在此刻将那些不忍全部抛诸脑后。于是他伸出了手，顺着自己的节奏摸了摸那个已经被淫液浸透，并且被欲望唤醒也微微勃起的珍珠。  
“啊——”Harry惊惧着喘了一口，他夹紧了自己的腿，想要制住那只作乱的手。但是灵活的指尖像是在玩弄什么弹珠一样，他能够感觉到Severus甚至都不去挤压它，只是用在那上面打转绕圈，或者是坏心眼地在上面拿指腹勾了勾。  
他想说不要，但是能够从嘴里流出去的话语全部都是拉的长而碎的呻吟，加上宫口附近的那圈肉有些麻痹的快感流向他的大脑，他有些颤抖着将自己的穴肉缩到最紧，在前面手指的使劲撩拨下他的肉棒在毫无碰触的情况下射出一股浊白。他上半身趴在那无力地喘息，但是屁股还是没有被放过。  
Severus显而易见没有这么轻易地就要结束的意思。他依然是毫不留情地撞击着那丰满发红的臀瓣，漾出一阵阵的臀波，身高上的优势让他轻松地就能够在一边将自己的手指又塞入后穴里去寻找那个被唤醒了之后就没有再被满足过的前列腺进行最精准的按压，另一边继续拿手拨弄前面的花核。  
“别弄了，我不行了……”Harry无力地抓住在他前方大肆搅弄的手，射出的液体和流出的那部分混在一起，将他的小腹直到整个下体都弄得乱七八糟。但是他无力去反抗这种肆意的揉弄，正如他刚刚也不能反抗那些对他的教训，不能够反抗这个男人给他的一切。  
Severus当然知道这一点，他满意地看了看浑身都泛起粉红色泽的肌肤，一想到这种反应都是由他所给予的，就让他感到无比的满足。因此他更加地不留情面、不顾及Harry的声音似乎已经有了那么些沙哑的趋势，依旧保持着一种和他的性格一样稳定的趋势一次次地撞入Harry的身体深处。  
他将自己顶入了宫口，完满地保证自己的高潮一滴不剩并且也没有一滴被浪费地留存在那个特殊的器官里，虽然他知道这种行为可能导致Harry不那么安全地怀上孩子，但是作为一个魔药大师他有绝对稳妥的办法让Harry根据自己的意愿决定是否受孕。他没有抽出自己的阴茎，而是按了按Harry的小腹。  
“你！”Harry只来得及发出一个单音节，而这个动作似乎成为了冲垮Harry快感峰值的屏障的最后一根稻草，Severus已经极为熟悉这副身子的反应。为了避免自己的的袍子变得更湿，他不得不用把尿的姿势将被他压榨得没有半分力气的Harry抱起，让那些淅淅沥沥的尿液流到地上而不是他被吸收进他的袍子里。这种抽搐让还停留在Harry体内的Severus有了新一轮的冲动。  
这个时候，门打开了，同样穿着黑色巫师袍的魔药教授站在门口，他的表情在看到Harry甚至被抱着抖了抖，甩干那些尿液的时候，才稍微地没那么不为所动。  
“你太慢了。”Harry惊恐地听见Severus和Snape的对话，“我已经都做过扩张了。”  
“教训结束了吗？那就轮我。”Snape一边关上门，一边解开自己的口子说。

END

“信呢？”年长的男人问年轻的自己。  
“烧了。”Severus不甚在意地回答，眼神没有离开由于过度劳累而陷入深眠的Harry。  
“你还真是对他心软。”Snape嗤笑。  
“而他甚至不明白我们的占有欲如出一辙。”两双黑色眼睛的情绪在看向无知无觉的Harry时一模一样。


End file.
